


More Than Friends?...

by Morgorah



Category: Westlife
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgorah/pseuds/Morgorah
Summary: A cute little scene of Shane and Nicky admitting their feelings for one another.





	More Than Friends?...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this was originally written a couple of years ago for a completely different pairing. I've now edited to make it work for my favourite couple: Shane Filan and Nicky Byrne from Westlife.

"Will that be all sire?" Nicky jokingly asked. 

He had lost a bet to Shane the night before and his forfeit was to act as his servant for the day. Shane had milked it. He'd sat on his arse all day getting Nicky to bring him all his meals, put on his shoes and jacket when they had to go out to catch up with Louis, open doors for him, and he had even made him tidy their hotel room and pack his things for going home the next day. Nicky was exhausted and he was more than ready to slump into bed.

He hadn't been feeling too great recently either. He'd been finding it really hard to be enthusiastic about pretty much anything, but he didn't want to cause a fuss so he'd ignored it and hoped that no one had noticed, especially Shane. Nicky knew the reason of course, he'd been terrified when he had first realised he'd developed feelings for Shane. No one could ever know. If anyone did find out it could mean the end of the band before it had barely begun. 

Shane however wasn't stupid, and he had indeed noticed the change in his best friend. Nicky was usually so cheerful and you could usually never get him to stop taking, but lately he had been much quieter and subdued, and looked like something was really troubling him. 

The two had become such good friends over the past few months, or at least Shane thought so. They had been through so much together already. He wanted to do whatever it took to help his friend but he could tell Nicky wasn't up for talking. Then he had an idea, maybe his friend wouldn't talk, but perhaps his servant would. 

"You are free to go," Shane told him, imitating Nicky's playful tone. "Although, I would like it if you stayed a while."

Catching on to Shane's game Nicky asked "Sire?"

"Come, sit down," Shane said, patting the seat next to him on the sofa, "and your duties are over for the day, I'd prefer it if you called me Shane." 

Nicky gave the smallest hint of a smile, although it seemed to Shane a sad smile. He watched as Nicky slowly made his way to the sofa and sat down beside him. Even as they sat beside each other Nicky still avoided his gaze, opting to stare at his hands with his head bowed. 

"Now tell me what's wrong." Shane commanded softly. When Nicky didn't answer he said "I want to help you Nico, you can talk to me."

Nicky looked up at his kind words. "I appreciate that," he said "I really do, but I can't tell you," he finished sadly.

"Why not?" Shane asked, feeling hurt. "Are we not friends?'

"We are!" Nicky exclaimed. Starting to panic, he grabbed Shane's arm as if to physically stop him from thinking such things.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll loose you!" Nicky shouted. 

He hadn't meant it to come out like that, in fact he hadn't meant to say it at all, and he grew more and more nervous as Shane just sat in silence, simply watching him carefully. After a moment the brunette finally spoke. His voice was quiet and gentle as it had been before, but Nicky thought he could detect something else too.

"What could you possibly say to me that would make me want to give you up?"

Nicky snorted and before he could stop himself blurted out "I can think of a few things."

"Like what?" Shane asked. 

"Shane" he pleaded.

"Why won't you tell me?" He didn't sound angry this time, Nicky thought, he sounded wounded. He bowed his head again, knowing that if he looked into those eyes he would tell him everything. "Don't you want to be my friend anymore?" Shane asked. The words were so innocent, like the words of a child, but they brought about a sense of panic in Nicky that he couldn't explain. He realised he was still clutching Shane's arm and gripped it tighter.

"No, it's not that, it's ... Ugh!" He growled in frustration. He knew if he told him the truth he could lose him forever. Never again would he get to look into those dazzling eyes before he fell asleep in their shared hotel bed, and then gaze upon that perfect form as he slept peacefully beside him in the morning. He felt his cheeks grow hot, now was not the time for those kind of thoughts.

"Nico," Shane said quietly. He had been watching his friend closely while he appeared to be having an internal battle with himself, and had felt his stomach flip when he seen that blush started to creep up his cheeks. Nicky did not look up, so after a brief hesitation Shane finally asked "Do you want to be more than friends?" His voice was barely a whisper and Nicky could only nod, there was no point in denying it anymore, Shane had figured it out. 

"I'm sorry, I've ruined everything," he said as tears began to sting his eyes. 

He made to remove his hand from the arm he was still holding onto, but was stopped. Confused, he looked up into the sparkling hazel eyes he loved so much.

"You haven't ruined anything,"

"But I said..."

"I know what you said, or what you didn't say rather, and maybe, well, maybe I'd like to be more than friends too." 

Nicky was sure he hadn't heard him right, but when he looked deep into those eyes he saw the sincerity and nervousness, and dare he think it, the want that lay behind them.

"Shane?" He asked, just to be sure, but Shane didn't respond. Instead he reached out with his free hand and rubbed his thumb gently across Nicky's bottom lip, causing him to shiver. When he removed it, he replaced it with his own lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and unsure. Nicky brought his free hand up and wrapped it around the back of Shane's neck, pulling him closer. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

Nicky bit his lip. 'Er, this complicates things a bit doesn't it?' he asked breathlessly. 

"Does it?" Shane asked. 

"Yes! We're in a band together, we have girlfriends, what about Gina and Gillian?"

"I love Gill" Shane said, "but I care a hell of a lot about you too" he was beginning to blush now too and Nicky thought he looked adorable. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think you felt the same way."

Nicky smiled and they sat holding onto each other, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, but then a thought crossed Nicky's mind. "Shane?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"This wasn't all just part of the whole master and servant thing, right?" 

Shane chuckled. "No this is very real Nico," and then he added "although, now that you mention it maybe we could continue the game another time? I can think of some very enjoyable things I'd like you to do…"  
The smirk was almost more than Nicky could take, and he wasted no time in wiping it off his face with a kiss.


End file.
